Weird Feelings (Laxus and Lucy story)
by X.XIsaacX.X
Summary: Laxus doesn't know Lucy that well what happens when they get stuck together. They will have to help each other to get out of there situation as they grow closer together. Not that good as summaries just read please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Bad idea

-Lucy-

Fairy Tail was taking a trip to the beach for a vacation after S class test. They were planning to throw a party to congratulate Canna. I was sitting next to Canna when I asked "Hey Cana"

"Yes Lucy"

"Why is Laxus sitting by him self?"

"I don't know...he just likes sitting by himself." Said Cana just shrugging her shoulders. I Stood up and started walking towards Laxus in the back of the train. Cana grabbed my arm and gave me that look like it wasn't a good idea. I told her not to worry no one sat near laxus he had two rows on each side all to him self. I Walked up to the row behind and saw he had his eyes closed with his sound pod on his ears. Everyone stopped what they were doing almost no one wanted to bother Laxus when he was having a bad day. Not even the Thunder God legion messed with him when he was in a bad mood.

Of course they wouldn't 4 months ago when Freed tried talking Laxus in to going on a mission. After getting bothered by kids, getting beer spilt on him, and his favorite jacket getting ruined Laxus had enough. He wasn't feeling like the friendly type right now. Laxus Grabbed Freed by the collar with shots of lightning shooting out from his body.

"Look Laxus I'm sorry I was just trying to help! To get your mind off of it you know." Freed said scared out of his mind scared at what Laxus would do to him.

"Hey Laxus I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it he was just trying to help you." Said Bixlow "Ya help you, help you" his babies said.

He threw Freed down the stairs and turned to Bixlow. Freed took all impact to the table down below breaking the table. Breaking it in the center and breaking the legs of the table except for the one in the top right. Making him slide off the table him groaning while Mira ran next to him.

"LAXUS!" Master said as he came out of his office.

"What old man." Laxus never looking at his grandfather. Just kept his focus on Bixlow ready to throw a punch.

"Go home Laxus." Master said with a frown on his face.

Laxus ran down the stairs not caring that people stared at him. shocks of lightning still came out of his body as he walked out of the doors. He didn't feel like bothering the old man so he just left. Not saying one word.

Since that day no one dared touched him when he was angry. Lucy wasn't that afraid of Laxus in side she new he was a good guy from all the stories she heard. When he was a kid and a teenager he was a sweet boy. But after his dad got expelled he started getting angry with anybody and everybody.

-Normal Point Of View-

Lucy got in the booth behind Laxus eyes closed listening to music. She didn't know if he was asleep or not but anyway. Lucy was nervous she wasn't sure what he would do to her. Since master was in the next cart talking to some people she wasn't sure if she was safe or not. Every body realized what was going on so they turned there attention to Lucy and Laxus. Freed started to get worried he still was healing from that blow on the table. Lucy grabbed each side of his head phones pulled them out as far as she could and let go. Everybody panicked there were all about to scream with all the pressure building up inside of them.

Laxus woke up realizing what she just did. He was angry sparks started flying out of his body from anger. He thought this girl was really stupid or looking to die. Laxus stood up and faced her, Lucy also stood up realizing now this was a bad idea. Anybody else wouldn't mind if she did the same thing. But this is Laxus were talking about the scary, big, anger issue Laxus.

"Your dead Blondie!" Laxus said

"Look I was just trying to have some fun!" She smiled. Lucy read somewhere if you smile it will make things less hectic.(**have no idea if this is true or not **) But she was wrong.

"What are you smiling for Blondie you think its funny?" Reaching for her arm but something stood in the way.

"Don't touch her." Natsu said in an angry tone.

"haha do you really think you can protect her fire breath?" Laxus said with a smile across his face.

"Heck your pretty cocky Laxus I'm stronger than you think." Said Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"I will also protect Lucy." Said Grey standing up to face Laxus.

"Aren't You going to help Erza?" Said Happy.

"Once I Finish my cake." Said Erza taking another bite of her cake enjoying every bite more and more.

"I'm all fired up!" Said Natsu

"I can't let you do this alone." Said Lucy "OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LEO!"

A flash of light appeared. "I am here Lucy, so where did you want to go we can go to a 5 star restaurant or I can make diner or-." "Leo were not going on a date I need your help." " What ever you say Lucy." Leo smiling then turning to Laxus.

"I'm ready now." Erza turned to Laxus and pulled out her sword.

"Let's do this I want to go back to my music since some one woke me up." Laxus looking towards Lucy.

"I was just trying to have some fun...buzz kill." Lucy looked down to her feet.

"I'm tired of talking lets do this!" Natsu ran toward Laxus with a fist full of fire. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!

...To Be Continued

**This is my first time so please don't be to harsh.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

-The Fight-

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" Yelled Natsu as he came down with a fist full of fire.

Laxus doged the attack causing Natsu to hit the door behind Laxus. Natsu stood up and threw a fist full of fire towards Laxus. He ducked and sent shock of lightning towards Natsu. He tried eating the lightning but it was just to fast for him. It sent Natsu flying at the door breaking it into pieces. By now the train cart was pretty much empty. There was a latch in the middle of all the carts. That's what broke Natsu's fall it is what also kept home from falling on to the tracks. Laxus was about to push Natsu off when Loke took the chance to attack.

"Regulas Impact" yelled Loke. Laxus turned around to see the attack. He quickly yelled "Lightning Dragons Roar!" The attack was to powerful for Loke's attack. He quickly grabbed Lucy and moved her out of the way. Erza already changed into her Lightning Empress armor. She soaked up all the lightning power and sent it back flying at Laxus. Gray yelled Ice Make Lance!" Laxus dodged it half way that it caught his arm in some of the blow. The Ice Lance came and hit his leg causing a minor cut. Natsu stood up and yelled "Fire Dragons Roar!" Laxus didn't turn around fast enough to see the attack. It sent him flying to the opposite side of the room. Laxus yelled "Lightning Dragons Roar!" It sent Gray and Natsu crashing in the back corner seats. They fell on the floor rolling off the seats. " "Natsu I just realized something why don't we unattach the carts so we can leave Laxus. It will give Lucy a head start we both want her to be safe."

"Can we get something to eat first I'm really hungry." Nastu looking at his stomach. It started growling.

"Wait how are you not motion sick?" Asked Gray with a confused look on his face.

"Wendy used a healing spell on me, she said it would only last for so long." Said Natsu. Happy flying over to them overhearing the conversation.

"You should probably hurry up. That spell won't last forever Natsu." Said Happy getting down making sure he didn't get hit by lightning.

"Happy is right we need to hurry up and evacuate people." Gray said crawling towards the door.

Using ice shield Gray blocked Laxus's attack and they jumped to the next cart where they found people including Master Makarov.

"We need to evacuate to the roof of this cart. There have been some explosions so we want to keep you safe so please follow Happy." Pointing to the flying blue cat. "Hey Nat-" Gray found Natsu eating scrapes off of people's plates." What are you doing Natsu?!" Asked Gray while moving out of the way so people can get by. "People just leave perfectly good food on there plates so they can throw it away. It's a waste that's all." Said Natsu still eating. "That's so gross."

"Gray what's going on here?" Asked Makarov

Well Lucy and Laxus are fighting. He just sorta lost his top." Said Gray.

"Well you see Master Lucy bothered Laxus while he was listening to his sound pod." Said Natsu walking over to master.

"what! hasn't anybody learned what happens if you mess with Laxus."

"we made a plan to unattach the cart that Laxus is on. Once we have everybody in a safe spot so he can't kill us while we're doing so."

"Are you sure Gray this is a risky plan?"

"I'm sure this is just so we can get Lucy into a safe spot."

" Okay as long as your sure."

"Hey! Everybody is on the roof.". Said Happy at the exit

"Even the conductor?" asked Gray

"Aye Sir!"

"Okay let's put this plan into action." Said Master.

They all climbed the ladder up to the roof making sure everyone was there. Gray made an ice bridge across to the next cart. An explosion shook the cart "aaahhhhh" they saw a little girl start to fall off the roof of the train. Natsu caught her just before she fell off. They were half way when Natsu said. " Gray I don't feel so good." Natsu going green everyone gave him room mostly because they didn't want to be thrown up on. Gray lifted him up on his shoulder some how his shirt came off in the process. " You better not puke on me or your in for the pounding of your life." Said Gray looking over his shoulder.

-Lucy and Erza-

"I don't know how long I can keep this up Lucy." Said Erza panting heavily.

" Not to complain Miss Lucy but I'm not sure I can keep this up much longer either. Said Loke looking towards Lucy.

" You guys getting tired already?" Laxus smirked. Wiping his cheek noticing that he had blood there.

" Says the guy who's bleeding almost every where. You should be on the ground right now with all the blood you have lost." Said Loke.

" Well thanks doctor." Said Laxus with sarcasm in his voice.

Loke just rolled his eyes at the comment. " It's something that every smart person knows. I don't need to be a doctor to know that." Loke said with a smirk on his face.

" Are you saying that I'm not smart?" Sparks shooting out of his body.

" That's exactly what I'm saying." Loke Said with a smirk on his face.

" That's it Lightning Dragons Roar!

" Open The Gate Of The Ram Ariel!" Said Lucy.

" Hello Miss I'm sor-"

" Ariel quick pull up wool wall." Ariel turned around and realized what was happening.

"Wool wall" Ariel yelled. She was able to block the attack she was keeping the lightning in one place.

" Thank you Ariel your a life savior." Said Lucy

" Now can you surround the wool around him please.

" Yes Miss." Ariel surrounded Laxus with the wool.

-Gray, Natsu and Master-

" Okay every one into this cart." Said Gray as he made a staircase.

" I believe that was the last one do think you could bring Natsu down there? I have to check on Lucy?"

" I don't think I can carry Natsu It least not in this form."

" Improvise." Gray jumped down to the cart where Lucy was.

" Well if you say so Gray." Makarov smirked he took Natsu's collar and dragged him on the stairs.

" Master what are you doing to Natsu?" Cana asked.

Master shrugged

" Well there has to be an easier way to take him down the stairs." Said Cana her sweat dropping.

" Your right Cana." Since Makarov was on the third step he went back up to the first step. He took Natsu and pushed him down the stairs. He started rolling till he was at Cana's feet. Cana's sweat dropping again " That's not what I meant Master.

Master smiling walking past Natsu and Cana.

-Gray-

"Lucy!" He can't see with all the pink wool in the way.

"Gray is that you?" Lucy yelling wondering where he could be.

"Ya where are you?" Asked Gray.

" That doesn't matter right now." Said Erza

"Gray listen to me you see that glob of pink wool kind of spinning around in the same place?" Asked Lucy trying to rush Gray to see what she was seeing.

"Ya why?" Asked Gray wondering why it would be spinning in the same place.

" I need you to use Ice Lance straight at that pink wool."

Gray was surprised he wasn't sure what was in there but he did as he was told.

"Ice Make Lance." Laxus got hit by most of the Lance's he couldn't move because of the pain it hurt so much. He was laying on the floor hoping for no more attacks.

"Aries you may remove the wool wall now I think we're safe now. Said Lucy with a shaky voice."

" Yes miss" Said Aries

" You may both go now thank you for all your help today." And with that they left.

With the wool clearing they saw Laxus breathing shallowly and he had cuts and bruises, some of the cuts refused to stop bleading. Lucy started to regret ever making that Lance attack. When they were all on the other cart they unattached Laxus's cart hoping he wouldn't jump up and strangle everyone. There was a spare engine so that if the carts were to get split up some how they could still go back. Of corse they were left no choice but to go back with all that happened.

-Time Skip-

They were back at the guild a week after the incident. Mira and Levy were setting up for the party that night. For Cana of course because they didn't get to celebrate at the beach. The Thunder God Tribe was waiting for Laxus to return. Every one knew Laxus had great navigation skills he should have been at the guild days ago. If he was here he would probably be...Wreaking the place probably would almost kill Lucy. But he wasn't there Freed was starting to get the feeling that something's wrong. Like Laxus was in trouble.

-Time Skip Again-

It was Cana's party everyone was having fun drinking and eating. Cana was enjoying herself since she drank as much as she wanted. But didn't have to pay for any of it. Gildarts was just enjoying himself since Cana was an S-class Mage now. Cana was starting to open gifts. But Lucy just remembered she left hers at the apartment. She told Mira that she was just running to the apartment to grab the gift. Lucy ran past Gray and Natsu fighting. then of course Erza eating her cake and Happy eating a fish.

It was pretty dark out so she decided it's not the best idea to walk along the edge of the river. She was at the apartment when she dropped her keys right outside the door. She went to pick them up but then felt something over her mouth. She tried taking it of but it was no use everything went black.

To be continued...

Don't worry I didn't kill Laxus off if that's what your thinking that would make no sense. But anyway tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3 Jail Call

Chapter 3

Lucy woke up in a cave. There were candles hanging up around the walls a couple feet apart. She looked around to see at the entrance there were bars blocking the way to get in and out. Beyond the bars it was really dark so she couldn't see anything from that point. She walked up to the bars and yelled "Anybody there, can you please let me out." Said Lucy.

"It's...no..use...Blondie." A male voice called from the back of the cave. He coughed out blood. He was sitting in the back of the cave looking at her like he was goona pass out any second.

"Laxus o my gosh what happened?"

"Well you did kinda...attack me on the train...then that guild did make my wounds open more."

"How?" Said Lucy

"Have you ever heard of physical abuse?" Said in a sarcastic tone lifting one eyebrow."

" O shut up so what did they do to you drag to this place?" She asked smiling being sarcastic.

He didn't answer her he just stared at her.

" They dragged you here that's un believable!" Lucy yelled

" calm down, they definitely couldn't carry me and I couldn't stand up so they dragged me." Said Laxus in a calm voice coughing again. Putting his head against the wall closing his eyes.

" Do you think they want us alive?" Asked Lucy walking up the the bars.

" How am I supposed... to know." Asked Laxus.

" Want me to ask?" Lucy said.

" How are you gonna ask there'a no one there it's complete and total darkness?"Asked Laxus.

Lucy just smirked and shook the bars yelling " Hey you dumb jerks get down here!" Said Lucy.

"There's no one nice try though." Laxus smirked.

" Oh you think I'm done I have one other idea." Said Lucy smiling.

Lucy looked towards the bars and screamed at the top of her lungs. Laxus jumped when he heard her scream.

" Lucy what the heck do you think your doing."

They could here some one walking towards them. Footsteps getting louder and louder. Lucy stopped and saw Blonde hair. An earring on one ear with a red sand colored cat following. The man was wobbling back and forth he was drunk. With a bottle of rum in his hand. "Stop screaming lady your gonna give me a head ache." The man said.

" Hey I just need to know if you need me and spike hair alive." Asked Lucy.

Laxus flinched at the comment 'spike hair!' He thought to him self.

"Ya why do you need to know?" Said the man.

"Sting-kun can we go back upstairs?" Asked the cat.

"Hold on Lector." Said Sting.

"Because Spike head over there is not gonna make it if you don't get him some medical attention." Said Lucy looking at Sting for any emotion at all.

"What's your name girl?" Asked Sting.

"Um...Lucy."

"Okay Lucy I'll make you a deal if you'll have one drink with me. I'll give you all the medical supplies you want."

"Deal but only one drink." Lucy was really nervous about this drink she just wants to help Laxus.

Sting took the keys off the hook a few feet from the door. He unlocked the door and let Lucy walk threw. They started to head up the stairs when Sting started to blink a lot and stumbled backwards. He almost fell until Lucy grabbed his hand. Before he fell on the ground. " Thanks." As he tried to regain balance in his legs.

"You are really drunk aren't you?" Lucy asked while watching Sting try to regain balance.

"Ya I am going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow." Said Sting as he put his arm on her shoulders.

Lucy kept on walking with Sting's arm on her shoulder. She didn't mind honestly it's not like he was trying to kiss her or anything. When they got to the room where all the guild members were talking and drinking they were amazed at what they saw.

"Sting you were supposed to see what was wrong not let her out." Said Orga.

"Bring me over to the bar please." Sting must have been like really drunk because he was being really nice. She heard all these stories that sting was very strong, mean and a brat. She liked drunk sting a lot more than mean sting.

" Um sure." She looked over and saw the bar where Rogue sat. She took Sting'a hand that was over her shoulder and supported Sting as she walked over there. She sat Sting down at the seat next to rougue on the left. Then Lucy sat next to Sting as he askd for 2 beers.

" Are you sure you want to drink more Sting, you look like your kinda at your limit?" Asked Lucy.

" I agree with her I don't think you should be drinking anymore." Said Lector. Of course Rogue just sat there looking at us.

" It's okay I can it least have one more."

" Okay what ever you say hot shot." Lucy taking a sip of her beer.

\- Time Skip In The Morning-

Lucy woke up with her head on something soft like a pillow. She felt around until she felt something warm. At first she thought of Natsu but then she remembered she wasn't even in her Apartment. She opened her eyes realizing it was Sting. She felt around her self checking to see if she had clothes on.

"Don't worry you didn't sleep with me you just passed out after drinking to much." So I took you to the infirmary. But then crawled into bed with you." Sting said eyes still closed.

" You crawled into bed with me while taking your shirt off?" She asked lifting one eyebrow up.

He opened his eyes and looked at his chest.

" I guess I did." He said closing his eyes again.

Lucy got out of the bed and started to fill up on medical supplies.

" What are you doing?" He asked opening one eye.

"You said if I had a drink with you I can have as much medical supplies as I wanted. "

"Oh ya I did say that well I guess I should take you back to your cell." Said Sting getting up and putting his shirt back on. Honestly she didn't want to go back to the cell but she needed to help Laxus. She wasn't just gona leave him behind. If she was getting out of here she was taking him with her.

When she got her medical supplies she saw that every one was knocked out from the booze. She leaned over the bar table and grabbed a full bottle of rum and a glass of water.

When they got to the cell they found the door wide open but Laxus was there still.

"Woops I guess I left the door open." Said Sting smiling nervously looking to make sure no one else saw what he did. Minerva would kill him if she saw that.

Lucy just walked without sting having to do anything he just closed the door behind her. He looked back at Lucy and said

" The only reason that were keeping you here is so you can't participate in the Grand Magic Games. They will be to busy looking for you to pay attention to the games. Sorry I really am your a really nice girl." With that he gave a small smile and walked away.

Lucy watched Sting walk away she thought about what he said that would make sense. She then turned to Laxus to make sure he was still alive. She looked at him he was breathing quietly and quickly. It looked like his wounds were starting to get infected. He was always sleeping on his back or leaning up against it. She walked towards him and dropped the medical supplies and the drinks down. She carefully pulled him forward to see his back. Laxus flinched a little when she did so. What she saw was astonishing an X across his back from his shoulders to his waist. They didn't cause this on the train. Because there was a blade stuck in his back. It looked like it was broken off at the handle. She wondered how he could sleep with a blade stuck in his back. She took his shirt off so she could see better.' I'll kill Sabertooth if they did this' she said in an angry tone in her head. She Laid Laxus down oh his stomach. He seemed more comfterable more like that. She traced her finger along the X he seemed to like the touch of her fingers on his skin. But he won't like it in this particular situation. She gripped the blade he felt it and started to wake up. She noticed he was waking up. She quickly gripped the blade tightly and said " Sorry Laxus." She said in a worried tone.

"Sorry for wha-" She pulled out the blade quickly it slid right threw. He screamed a lould and painful scream. She grabbed the alchol and poured it on his back. He buried his face in the ground. She waited for Laxus to lift his face from the dirt. After about 5 minutes he looked over his shoulder to look at Lucy. She had a sorry look on her face. He noticed something was squezzing his hand. He looked towards his hand to see Lucy gripping it tightly. He started to blush pink and turned his face back in the dirt. Lucy chuckled as she let go but Laxus didn't. He was still holding her hand tightly. She kissed him on the top of his head.( sorry not yetXD ) He let go of her hand and she put a stick on bandage to his back. She had to use three of them so she could cover his back entirely.

"Hey Laxus I need you to sit up so I can bandage the rest of you up." She said whith a weak smile on her face.

He did as he was told, she took a cloth dipped the whole thing in water. She told him to put it in his mouth. Laxus put it in his mouth and bit the cloth as she started to pour acholol on his arm.

Don't worry I was never gonna pair Lucy and Sting up:)

If you would like me to write a new story but with diffrent pairing comment

Maybe next chapter I'll have a first kiss but not his one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laxus's point of view

I tried not to stare but it was to compelling. She was to pretty not to deserve attention. Her hair was so soft her eyes were a big as the moon. I'm surprised she's even helping me I thought she would be scared of me. Well like every body else. These wounds hurt like hell I tried not to show it though. She was doing an amazing job at warping my wounds up.

"Why are you staring? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Lucy

"Oh no you did nothing wrong. I was just wondering...where you learned how to do this." I asked trying to change the subject blushing madly.

"After my mom died I had a lot of extra time. Because my dad didn't really spend time with me so I hanged out a lot at the infirmary. I learned how to bandage up people give shots. Do amputation..." I was stunned at the last one. That's kinda scary but cool in a way.

"So why were you staring at me? Changing back to the subject."

Crap don't blush don't do it.

Lucy's Point Of View

Why was he blushing you don't think he likes me like that? Does he? No that would be crazy he would never think that. He probably still hates me from the train accident. Oh man this is so confusing I should just ask him straight up. If he likes me or not you know like like. No if he knows I like him like that it could ruin are friendship. It's not like we're that great of friends. So I wouldn't be ruining anything.

" I was just admiring your eyes." He said looking away with a blush creeping on his face.

I was blushing to except his was pink and mine was red.

"So I need to wrap the wounds on your chest can you lay back please?"

"Um sure." He said laying down not looking at me. I traced my finger on the cuts with alcohol on the tip of my finger. He kept his eyes closed with his blush going in a deeper red. On his fairy tail mark there was another X but smaller. To the size of his mark. I just took the bottle and poured it on his chest and abdominal. I bandaged the rest of him up and told him I was done.

" Can I put my shirt back on?" He asked standing up.

"No." Holy why did I say that it just totally came out of my mouth.

"I wouldn't blame you I do look good with my shirt off." He said with a smirk.

"it's just...your... Shirt is ripped up so why put it back on." I said turning towards the wall.

" I guess you do have a point." He was picking up the bottle of alcohol and took a sip.

He leaned down next to my ear and whispered. " You won't always be able to hold your words back. You were just lucky that you thought of something. To save your self."

He started walking back towards the other side of the room. I stood up grabbed the glass of water and poured it over his head. He started to turn around slowly and I started to back up.

Laxus's Point Of View

I felt something cold and wet fall on my head. Blondie just poured water all over my head. Hehe now she's done it time for revenge. I tried pushing lightning threw my body but couldn't. My magic isn't working that means something is blocking it. Okay just going to get revenge the old fashion way.

"Nice Blondie, now your in for it. You have no where to run." I said with a smirk on my face.

Normal Point Of View

Laxus started to walk up to Lucy. She walked backwards thinking of an escape route. But for goodness sakes it was a cell there was no where to go. He backed her up to the wall but she crawled threw the space between his legs.

"Your gonna have to try harder that that slow poke." She said sticking out her tongue. "You are so lucky I can't use my magic right now." He said smirking. " That would be better because you'll electricute yourself with that water on you." She said laughing. He grabbed her arm and yanked her closer to him. She took her free arm and gripped a first full of hair. Then yanked his hair, he let go of her arm" ow!ow!ow!" He gripped her arm and pushed her backwards . She lost her balance and gripped on to Laxus's shoulders. She brought him down with her onto the ground.

He was inches away from her face. His leg in between hers his arms beside her shoulders.

"Well aren't you two a cute couple." Said Orga. Laxus looked up and got off of Lucy. He stood up and started walking towards Orga. He came up to the bars looking at Orga. " What's with the stick?" Asked Laxus. Lucy just noticing the stick she sat up. Watching Orga closely making sure he didn't make any moves.

"I got hurt so I'm using a walking stick." Said Orga

"Well aren't you an old man." Laxus said smirking moving his wet hair out of the way. Orga grabbed the keys off the hook and dropped the stick near the bars. He opened the gate and walked up to Laxus and punched him in the stomach where his wound was. He feel to his knees groaning in pain." Watch it smart one your just lucky I can't use my magic on you." Orga went back out shut the cell door and put the keys back on the hook and left.

Laxus crawled to the cell bars and grabbed the stick. Stood up using the cell bars for leverage.

" Lucy come here." Lucy walked over and looked at Laxus. " Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just...here." He gave the stick to Lucy.

" What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

" Stick your arm threw the bars and grab the keys with the stick." Said Laxus holding pressure where Orga hit him.

Lucy put her arm threw the bars as far as she could to the key ring. She put the stick threw the key ring. She tried picking it up but then dropped it on nail that was keeping the keys up.

"Try again you can do it." Said Laxus keeping his hand on his wound.

She tried again and this time succeeded. She brought the stick closer and took the keys off the stick. Lucy took the keys and unlocked the door.

" Yes Laxus your a genius." She grabbed his face and kissed him quickly and let him go. Not sure of what he would think. He just smirked and kissed her back but this time deeper and more meaningful. He broke the kiss off and ruffled her hair. Her forehead being a little wet from Laxus'a hair but she didn't mind. She took Laxus's arm put it over her shoulder so he could support himself. With that they walked down the dark hall way.


	5. Trying to skip away

Chapter 5

Laxus and Lucy were both walking down the dark hallway. Not sure if they were going the right way. But honestly they didn't care because they were together. They were replaying that scene in their head. Thinking of every little detail that was possible there. Laxus kept walking but every little step sent a shock of pain threw his stomach. He swear he could feel the wound opening every little movement. But having his arm on her shoulder helped put the weight of a little. Lucy started to get worried as she could see blood appearing on his bandages. He noticed she was staring at the wound .

"Hey don't worry it's just opening a little." Said Laxus smiling at her. He tried to keep a brave face on but he felt like he was about to give up. But he knew that wasn't a choice he couldn't give up on Lucy.

"Hey can I ask something?" Asked Lucy.

" Sure."

" What happens when we reach the end of the tunnel." Asked Lucy looking towards Laxus.

Laxus looked towards Lucy and stopped and smirked at her.

" What?" Asked Lucy.

" Sometimes you aren't the brightest huh." Said Laxus chuckling to himself. Lucy lifted up her hand and hit the back of his head.

"Ouch." Said Laxus smirking at her. "If I wasn't so wounded I would hurt you." He said chuckling. Lucy smiled and started walking again.

" Honestly I'm just gonna kick some butt when I see Orga. That's as far as I got in the plan. But first I probably need to get my keys back." Said Lucy.

"I like that first part I really do, but without your keys you can't really fight." He said looking away.

" I can to fight without magic!" Said Lucy raising her voice.

" I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you can't really fight with your hands." Said Laxus not looking at Lucy.

"I'm just gonna take that as a compliment." Said Lucy smiling.

"Hehe that's why I like you." Said Laxus smirking.

"But don't think I won't remember that. Because I'll get you for that later." Said Lucy smiling at Laxus. Laxus just lifted an eyebrow wondering possibly what she could do to him.

"Seriously I don't know where my keys are but I can guess." Said Lucy.

"Well my guess would be that it would be in the guild somewhere." Said Laxus.

"Well where would it be in the guild, hanging somewhere or in a drawer." Said Lucy trying to figure out where her keys could be.

"The worst case scenario is that it would be in the guild master's office." Said Laxus with a worried look on his face.

"Oh man." Said Lucy.

" Like I said worst case scenario, so it could be somewhere else." Said Laxus rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"I think I see a light at the end right there." Said Lucy.

"Oh ya I see it." Said Laxus. As they came around the corner they saw no one in the guild.

" Oh thank god I was not ready to put my life in your hands. Especially if you don't have your keys." He said sighing with relief. Lucy just stared at him till she pushed his head into the wall.

"owww. What you can't handle the truth." Said Laxus rubbing his forehead.

" There's a centain point where you say things in your head! If you even have one." Said Lucy walking into the guild. There were tables all around the guild a little bit like fairy tail but smaller. Laxus checked in the bar while drinking a bottle of rum while at it.

"Found them." He said throwing her keys at her. She caught them in her hands and could feel the warmth around the keys. As they started to head out the door they could hear voices suddenly. They both turned around and hid behind the bar.

" I am never ever riding a train again!" Said Sting.

"You say that every single time we get off the train." Said Orga. Lucy tried standing up so she can kick Orga's little ass. Laxus pulled her back down before anyone saw her.

" Well I mean it this time." They all sat down at the table in the center of the room.

" You guys want to play a game of cards?" Asked Rufus.

" I'm just gonna go take a nap." Said Sting as he left Lector Rogue and Frosch followed him to the dorms." I am gonna go get some food wanna come with Rufus?" Asked Orga.

" I have nothing better to do." Said Rufus standing up. They both left and didn't even notice Lucy's low grumbling.

"Come on." Said Laxus as they walked out the door after a few minutes after Orga and Rufus.

" Can we go to the train station and get a ride back?" Asked Lucy.

" Does it look like I have any money like seriously." Said Laxus.

" Then we'll walk." Said Lucy getting a head start towards the mountains.

" I don't think I can walk." Said Laxus.

" Do you have an idea in getting some extra cash?" Asked Lucy.

" We actually don't need any cash to get on a train actually." Said Laxus smirking.

\- Time Skip Train Station-

"TRAIN LEAVING TO MAGNOLIA!" The announcer said.

" This is the worst idea ever. What if we get caught."

"We won't" Laxus said pushing her shoulders in line to board the train.

" Hey you two ya you the blondes." they stopped in there tracks. The guards took away a couple that was blondes right beside them. They both let out a sigh of relief. They boarded the train with out any mishaps. When the train started to move Laxus didn't look so good.

" I'm gonna be sick." Said Laxus.

" Wait you weren't train sick the last time we got on the train." Lucy said.

" That's because Wendy performed a spell."

Lucy went and sat over by Laxus and ran her fingers threw his hair. He quickly fell asleep as she was doing that.

\- Time Skip Magnolia-

They walked off the train and into town heading back to fairy tail. As they opened the doors they saw every one doing there own thing. Until they looked towards the doors. They didn't believe it. There was Laxus putting an arm around Lucy for support so he didn't fall. Makarov quickly noticed the silence and looked towards the door. He started to bring a smile on his face and looked towards Mira. Mira'a eyes were sparkling with happiness she might just found a new couple. Everyone came rushing to Lucy's side and Laxus's asking questions and huging them.

" Well let's throw a party!" Mira yelled.

That night was pretty crazy but for Fairy Tail it was a normal party. They drank beer Happy had his fish and Erza ate her cake. At the end of the party The Thunder Legion was huging Laxus. It was late at night when almost every one left. Laxus sat by Lucy and pulled her into his lap. They just warmed up to each other. Mira and Makarov just both had a twinkle in there eyes.

" So when's the wedding." Makarov asked with a smile.

Lucy and Laxus both blushed at the question.

" Great will have it tomorrow will get the flowers the dress and cake-"

" I haven't even proposed yet." Said Laxus leaning his head on Lucy's shoulder.

" Can't you it least give me a month." Said Laxus quickly regretting his words.

" Great your getting married in a month I will start planning." Said Mira. Makarov just skipped around singing.

" whatever." Said Laxus picking up Lucy bridal style. She then told Laxus where she lived. Laxus opened the door and dropped Lucy on her feet.

Laxus just stepped in and closed the door behind him. He pinned Lucy up against the wall. He started kissing her and then grew from there.

\- Time Skip Morining-

She woke up to feel warmth up against her. At first she thought it was Natsu but then realized last nights events. She turned over to find Laxus sleeping peacefully next to her. She ran her fingers threw his hair.

" We're getting married in a month. I hope your ready."

" It wasn't even my idea." He said opening one eye.

" I'm already in love with you. You just need to find the perfect moment to ask."

He just smiled at her. He pulled her closer to him " This is why I love you." He said the sound of his words ringing threw her ears made her heart beat.

THATS IT BUT I CAN MAKE A SEQUEL IF YOU WANT.


	6. Update

A/N sorry guys I'll be sure to right a sequel but for now I'm also putting my story on Wattpad so add it to your library. I'm taking any ideas on the new sequel for the story so let me know. K thanks guys I'll be sur e to write the sequel.


	7. Double crossed

A/N Hey guys so this is the sequel! I'm excited to here what you guys think my brain has been dead. I literally could not think of anything for the fricken longest time. So here it goes.

Normal POV

Lucy was sitting at the guild bar. Mira was wiping the tables around and collecting empty beer jugs. The loud guild couldn't even bring Lucy out of her day dreaming. After everything that happened to Laxus and her, everything seemed to change. It's been a few months since they came back. No one knew about the relationship about them except for a few people in the guild. Of course gramps could tell something had grown between the two. Mira knew but it's not like Laxus and Lucy could tell. From that no one else knew not even the Thunder Legion knew. As much Lucy tried to push Laxus to have the come out with the relationship. Nothing worked and she didn't understand why exactly. He never got out of his old habits. Whenever girls pushed themselves on him, he wouldn't push away. Always get drunk. She knew he had bad habits never wanted to admit it.

Lucy believed he could change but so far no progress has taken it's toll. He loves her Laxus has said it many times she thought he would over use the word. Deep down he never said it with feeling just used it as a word. Lucy thought the same things over and over again. Until she felt a warm sensation next to her shoulder. She finally came out of her daydreaming when a blinding smile came from a pink haired boy.

"Hey Luce!" Said Natsu happy as ever.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said sighing.

"What's wrong?" He asked questioningly.

"Nothing." She tried to put on the best smile she could.

"You sure? You seem kinda down lately." Natsu put on a pout face.

"Ya. I'm absolutely positively okay. So where's Happy." Lucy asked looking around the guild for the blue winged cat.

"He's probably following Carla to the market with Wendy. Now that I think about where did that underwear perv go anyway." Natsu turned around looking for Grey.

"I don't know how that relates to Happy but he's over their talking with Jet and Droy." Lucy said pointing to the table closest to the right from the door.

"Perfect I never got a rematch with that perverted ice ball anyway." Saying that sentence a little louder so Grey might here. Well it worked Grey turned around and gave Natsu a death glare.

"What did you say flame brain?" Grey lifted up an eyebrow not noticing somehow his shirt came off.

"I said it would only be fare to give you a second chance after me winning last time."

"Excuse me but I won last time." Grey said standing up from his seat. Here we go again Lucy sighed.

'Why can't this be a carefree day is that to much to ask for?' She mentally asked.

'Oh who am I kidding this is just a normal day in Fairy Tail. Some fresh air would be helpful though. I should go see what Laxus is up to. Maybe he's still home.' She got up from her bar stool and started to walk towards the guild door.

Dodging some pieces of wood and food she exited the guild. Laxus' house wasn't that far from the guild just a couple blocks away. Lucy had some time to think.

"Does he even love me like I do to him? I don't know any more after we got back to the guild he's been creeping in shadows. Like he's almost afraid to be seen with me but that's not usually like him. He's grown farther apart and it hasn't been that long. You think he would be-" Lucy got cut off when someone shoulder slammed her from the front. Landing on her butt she see's a tall form in front of her.

"Sorry bunny girl didn't see you there. You know when's the last time you've had a growth spurt? Your like a mushroom with legs." He said smiling.

"Are you just gonna make fun of me or are you going to help me up?" Lucy asked with an irritated tone. Last time she had a growth spurt was when she was about 15.

"No, you have arms and legs haul yourself up bunny." He said smirking.

"Ugh your no help at all. Go bother someone else where's Levy go flirt with her." Lucy put her hands in front of her and pushed herself up.

"️What the heck why does everyone think I like her for God sakes!" He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because you seem to spend every second, of every minute with her. How could you not like her.

"Look I like Levy but just as a sister. I like someone else." Gajeel mumbled the last part barely able to here him.

"Sorry what was that?" She asked leaning forward pointing here ear towards him.

"IsaidIlikesomeoneelse."Saying it quickly hoping that Lucy would here and be on her way.

"Okay there speedo slow down and spread out your words and I'll give you a gold star." Said Lucy in a teasing smile. Gajeel just huffed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"I like someone...else I guess you could say." He said shyly finding the ground more interesting at the moment.

"Oh my gosh who is it!" Lucy said jumping up and down.

"Can't tell you right now. Gotta go sorry Luce." Gajeel said as he started to walk assay he gave a small wave and left towards the guild.

"He's never called me by my real name." Said Lucy blushing slightly. She walked down a couple more blocks. Just around this corner Laxus' house was a few down. She walked around the corner to abruptly stop.

"Thanks Hun, let me know when we can do that again. Okay?" Said a dirty blonde girl no older than around Laxus' age. She was wearing a green tank top with a black mini skirt and combat boots. The first thing Lucy thought was that outfit looks nasty together.

"I'm not sure we can I kinda have a girlfriend." Said Laxus with a black skin tight shirt with green shorts.

"Bummer well if you ever break up with her you know where to find me. Ta-ta." She said waving good bye and walking the opposite direction Lucy was. By now Lucy had silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She was trying to be as silent but a little hiccup escaped.

"Lucy!" Laxus said dumbfounded he was just looking at her with wide eyes. She wiped her eyes and ran around the corner with Laxus hot on her trail.

A/N okay my crazy readers I hoped you liked it! So one of my fans or requesters gave me the greatest idea for this sequel so thanks Midnight1087! Now the next on my list is Cant Have It All. So tell me what you think and find me on Wattpad ㈶1

Okay I'm back just to say this who wants to get married then bombards them by cheating on the person. Wouldn't that suck stupid Laxus㈶5


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy ran down the street as fast as she could from Laxus. Her high heels hitting the cobblestone. Suddenly tripping and breaking one of her heels in half.

"Shit!" Lucy said taking her shoes off wiping her tears away. She looked up seeing Laxus turning the corner. He looked both ways until his eyes landed on her. Laxus started walking towards her. Lucy got up and started running again.

"Wait Lucy! Wait!" Laxus yelled and started running towards her again.

I have to get to the guild. She thought. Lucy saw the guild from a far. Just a few more blocks. Laxus didn't want to use his Dragon Slayer magic to stop her. Meaning he couldn't use his lightning speed. How was he going to explain himself. He realizes he made a mistake with that girl. He wasn't used to having a girlfriend. Let alone being engaged.

A week ago he gave her a engagement ring. A 14k yellow gold band ring. He doesn't remember the last time he's been in love. But for that one moment the couple hours he could erase. The one time he couldn't even keep it in his pants. To think if he could have waited 2 weeks and have it all. The girl of his dreams and everything she had to offer.

Why was he so impatient? He was stupid and stubborn. Ugh why does he have to make his life a living hell. Lucy finally was at the guild. She could here Laxus' steps close now. She opened the guild doors and raced in shutting them behind her. She looked around to find Gajeel sitting in the far corner by himself with Lilly. Lucy ran faster as she felt her adrenaline pumping. Hoping over some booths and sliding on the floor. Gajeel could here steps coming towards him at a fast pace. He looked up from his beer jug to see Lucy flushed and tears streaming down her face. He got up and slide out of his seat coming towards her.

"Hey, what's wrong." Gajeel asked concerned.

"Please...sniffle...help me." She pleaded embracing him in a hug. He held her in a grip arms wrapping around her.

"Hey who did this to you?" He asked starting to get angry. Anyone to make Lucy cry was going to pay.

"He...did." She whispered. He was confused for a second until he heard the door open to the guild. He looked towards the door finding Laxus out of breath looking around the guild frantically. Gajeel could feel her grip tighten on his waist once she heard the door open. He knew instantly was who made her cry. Laxus' eyes feel on Lucy but then looked up at the person who she was clinging onto. He went from concern to anger and jealousy. Laxus set a course straight for Gajeel.

Gajeel put Lucy behind his back protectively. She looked up at Gajeel with a concerned look. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her. As much as she loved Laxus she wasn't sure she could forgive him for this.

"Hey Laxus what's up." Gajeel asked gritting his teeth.

" The ceiling, where your face is going to be." Laxus threatened clenching his fists.

"You shouldn't be the one making threats when your the one who is in the wrong. I'm not the one who made her cry. Speaking of which, why is she crying? Huh?"

"It's none of your business now is it?" Laxus asked canines poking out.

"You made it my business when you made Lucy cry." Gajeel growled scales starting to run up his arms. By now the whole guild was watching the show down. Master came down the stairs walking calmly. Stepping in between the two he looked between one then the other.

"Now what's all this fuss about?" Master asked. Laxus looked away and swore.

"This idiot made Lucy cry for whatever reason. Lucy doesn't cry for no reason. Their something bigger going on here and I want to know." Gajeel said pointing a finger at Laxus.

Master looked towards Laxus then to notice Lucy hiding behind Gajeel's back. He extended his hand for her to come and take it. She came forward and keeled down to Gramps' level.

"What happened Lucy?" Master asked holding her hand. She told him what happened as well in detail as she could remember. As the short story went through Gajeel got madder at what happened. At the end he felt like punching Laxus a million times over. He didn't like Laxus from the start and now he pretty much hates him with a great extent.

Lucy was fighting back the tears by the end of the story. Laxus could feel the eyes staring holes in the sides of his head. Lucy couldn't even look at Laxus in the eyes. She just stared at his feet. She didn't feel like he deserved the privilege of her looking into his eyes. Lucy knew as well that once she looked into his sad eyes she would forgive him in seconds. Listen to his sad story and fall for him again.

All she could do was stay in one place and think about what happened.

"Now Lucy what do you want to do? We can hold off the wedding if you want and give you time to think about what's happened? Would you like if we do that instead?" Gramps Asked.

Lucy looked at Gajeel and then Laxus. Instead this time she looked into Laxus' eyes. She got sucked in right at that moment. It looked as if he was about to cry that he lost the whole world into oblivion. She didn't know what to do anymore. If she wanted to hold back the wedding and think about it or go on with how the things were. She needed to give him punishment time that was for sure.

"I want to.."

To be continued...

A/N Okay don't hate me that I did aren't you excited now for the next part? ﾟﾘﾃ So my awesome fans there was your update enjoy? ﾟﾘﾂ


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy was backed in a corner metaphorically. She didn't honestly know that the decision that she was making was the right one. The term now or never was in play. Whatever she was to choose would lead her to fate. Once you choose one you can't go back. She didn't want anyone to hate her. For sure she was making a change in her life. She looked at everyone in the guild. Noticing a crowd had gathered around them. The only thing she was trying to focus on was her heart.

"So dear what is your choice?" Master asked waiting for her to decide.

"I want to...hold off the wedding." Gasps were heard when she said this. Others-although no one said it-were grateful. They didn't think it would be a good choice for the two to get married. Laxus sighed holding back the look of sadness from his face.

"Now I just want some time it doesn't mean the wedding is not gonna happen. I just want some time to myself to think. Honestly I don't know which way this gonna go." Lucy said truthfully she looked directly at Laxus saying this.

Laxus saw this as a sign of hope that maybe he could redeem himself. He understood the mistake he made. (Guess it was just that time of the month. Hehe just kidding...Maybe.) It was a moment of weakness as he had put it. Gajeel on the other hand was not exactly the happiest person in the world right now. Lucy had stopped her tears but it didn't make the fact any different that Gajeel was very mad.

"Your still gonna marry this douche bag because he couldn't keep it in his pants for god sakes?" He blurted out his fists clenched by his side. His knuckles turning white. Lucy looked at him stunned then narrowed her eyes. Laxus hung his head in anger trying not to let loose. Everyone could feel Laxus' magic running around with electricity.

"You don't get to decide who I marry or not I said I would think about it. It can go either way." She looked at him holding her calm tone. Inside though she was shaking uncontrollably. Gajeel clenched his teeth in anger and spite.

"Thunder brain over here is nothing but a cheating little bastard." He yelled walking up to Laxus his head still hung low. "See he can't even stand like a man to face the truth. Come on stand up loser." He spat. Gajeel smirked when Laxus made no attempt to move. Just when Gajeel was about to make some snarky comment Laxus' fist of lightning hit Gajeel in the chin. Making him fly into the ceiling.

Laxus smirked thinking about the conversation the two had earlier. "Told you your face was going to be in the ceiling. Some idiots never listen. It goes in through one ear and comes out the other." He chuckled leaning his head to one side so he can see Gajeel better. Gajeel no sooner had he hit the ceiling was falling through gravity towards the hard wood floor. Gajeel was facing Laxus when he was falling no more than a couple scratches on his face.

" That's it blonde! Iron Dragon's Sword!" He yells his arm turning into a large metal sword aiming right for Laxus' head.

"You know that's kinda offensive. I'm blonde to ya know." She mumbles under her breath. Laxus grins as Gajeel coming down with full force with his attack.

"Alright then you scrap piece of metal come at me." He said calmly. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He yelled sending waves of yellow electricity in a beam towards Gajeel. Gajeel blocked with his sword sending him backwards towards the ceiling. Landing his feet on the ceiling pushes off with greater force sending him down much faster towards Laxus. Laxus saw him coming. He smiled at Gajeel's attempt to take him down. He pushed off the ground trying to meet half way with Gajeel.

"Okay enough you two." Master said enlarging his hand to move above Gajeel slamming him down to the floor with Laxus on the bottom taking the weight of the crash. A crater was then born into the floor of the guild. Lifting his hand of the two his arm he instated itself normally. Gajeel was then on top of Laxus what looked like a odd situation. Gajeel was cuddling into Laxus' neck while Laxus' legs and arms were wrapped around the Iron Dragonslayer. Now this was a sight to see while they were knocked unconscious Mirajane happened to get a picture of the two. Snapping the picture she smiled an evil smirk a dark aurora appearing behind her.

"Try saying no to be boys again you'll have this posted all over town." She said laughing evilly. She then smiles and skips of to her secluded area behind the bar back to her normal happier self. Not long after the little photo shoot they both started to mumble. Gajeel happened to hug Laxus closer.

"Poo bear your so cuddly and warm." He said snuggling closer. Laxus smiled in his sleep wrapping his legs tighter around Gajeel.

"Your so warm and adorable hubby." He smiled giggling. Lucy and Master's sweat dropped.

"How long do you think they'll be in this state?" Lucy asked Master.

"I don't know," He said honestly. "I didn't mean to hit them that hard in the head.

"So is he technically cheating on me?...again...with Gajeel. Does he secretly like him?" She asked curiously towards the two.

"I don't know. I don't even think they know who they're cuddling with." He chuckled getting a camera from behind the bar and snapping a picture.

"What do you think will happen once they wake up?" She wondered curiously.

"I'm not sure I'm quite curious myself to see what happens." He said putting the camera back where it was before. A few minutes the two started to stir. "Here we go." Lucy said noticing the two starting to wake.

First was Gajeel. He lifted his head from where is was against the crook of Laxus' neck. He moved one of his hands to rub his neck wincing. Then looking around till he felt someone's legs wrapped around his lower half. Right when Gajeel was starting to look down Laxus opened his eyes slightly. He then closed them and reopened them to clear his sight. He then blinked to Gajeel's face inches away from his own. It both took them a minute till realization hit them. They both gasped going up at the same time. They didn't make an attempt to move there legs so Laxus ended up sitting in Gajeel's lap. They both sat there a minute taking everything in.

"What the hell are you doing thunder brain?" Gajeel asked in a rather calm voice. Laxus looked down from his high position realizing this might be fun to mess with. They didn't notice there surroundings only knew they were in a deep creator. But not deep enough for everyone to miss the action. Gramps turned around signaling for Mira to get the camera.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Lucy smirked.

* * *

Okay for those of you who aren't boyxboy fans don't freak out it's not gonna be like that. I just thought it would be kinda funny. If you guys are I'm debating about it okay so I don't know. So comment if most of you turn out to be actual boyxboy fans or all of you I don't know. I could make it like it goes both ways. What I mean by that is that Laxus would have to choose between the two which one he wants but I mean the fans want what the fans want. I'll be having a vote so make sure you vote. I'm sorry for not updating because I mean some of you asked like over every week. So since its summer I'll try to keep up okay.

Sincerly-Author.


	10. Nine demon gates

Laxus smirked at Gajeel as he leaned down and letting his tongue run across Gajeel's lower jaw. Gajeel's eyes went wide as he shoved his fist into the Lightning Dragon Slayers lower abdominal. Laxus flew back from the impact and crashed into one of the walls about fifteen feet away from Gajeel. Laxus groaned as he hit the wall making a dent where he landed. A couple pieces of dirt and rubble feel onto his head as he tried to get out.

"What the hell asshole!?" Laxus demanded as he gingerly touched the spot where Gajeel hit him.

"You licked my face!" Gajeel yelled back. Gajeel got up from his spot just in case Laxus tried something. Laxus stood up looking at Gajeel as he just scoffed.

"Oh shut up you big baby, it was just a joke." Laxus said annoyed. The blonde ran a hand through his hair trying to get the access dirt out of his hair.

"A joke? You've got to be kidding me. No dude licks another dudes face." Gajeel insisted as he threw his arms up dramatically. Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and cocking his head at the other Dragon Slayer.

"Oh please, don't be such a drama queen." Laxus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Me? A drama queen? Oh please blonde the only drama queen here is you." Gajeel said trying to antagonize him.

"Oh now I'm the drama queen?" Laxus asked just tempting Gajeel to go further.

"Yeah, let's start with that you freak out over anything being spilt over your 'designer jacket.' Bitch please, I mean come on I bet you that thing wasn't even five cents." Gajeel said adding a sassy tone to his voice. The air grew thick with electricity as Laxus' eyes narrowed at the other male.

"First off I never said it was a designer jacket you ass hat. Second of all I'm not even go over the damn price with you. Because what I pay for is none of your god damn business." Laxus said with a fake smile.

"Your not making very good comebacks." Gajeel said truthfully.

"I'm not trying to resort in 'your mom jokes' for a reason. We should probably talk about the subject with my girlfriend." Laxus says as he drops his arms to his sides.

"I think your coming close to Ex-girlfriend or fiance, whatever you want to call it." Gajeel said. "The truth is that your not good for her and you know it. Your a terrible influence for life it's self. Not to mention you cheated on her because you couldn't keep it in your pants." Gajeel said bluntly trying to strike a nerve. He looked at Laxus waiting for him to strike him or yell but neither the two came. Laxus sighed out as he rubbed his temples.

"Your right, I'm not a good influence or a great person at all. I slipped and I made a terrible mistake in bringing that girl home. But here's the thing, she fell in love with me, not you." Laxus said calmly. Gajeel's breath hitched thinking about what the other male said. Gajeel knew that Laxus was right, that's what also pissed him off the most. He hated it the most when other people were right. So, he resolved it in the best way he knew.

Gajeel glared at Laxus as his hands balled up into fists. Laxus looked down at Gajeel's fists and scoffed. "Your easier to rile up than I am. There's a thing called self control metal brain, you should take a chill pill and learn how to solve a problem other than fighting." Laxus told him as Gajeel tried to wonder what should he do. But both had no more time to think as the guild doors from above exploded from there hinges. The big heavy door fell forward as people scrambled to get away. Laxus and Gajeel looked above wondering what the heck was going on.

"Okay little fairies, who's gonna die first?" Came a booming voice of a young man but sounded terribly threatening. The form stepped forth with about tow more figures following. There tall forms were outlined by the sun coming into the guild. All the guild members waited near each other to see who the intruders were. Laxus and Gajeel were both confused and had no way of getting up.

The forms stepped into the guild and stopped about half way from the group of guild members that were in positions to fight if necessary. Cana had her cards out and Lucy had her keys. Grey was in stance to shoot any ice lances at the strangers along with Natsu who was just standing proud in the front of the group.

The first figure in the front seemed to be a muscular young adult around Natsu age. He had yellow hair that covered his right eye top of his head was pointy cat ears and cat like yellow eyes that seemed to stare deep into your fear. The cat like person had a tail protruding his lower back and swung around with his movements. The figures arms held a scale look like a dragons. His wrists to his hands were fully black and spread out in scales to his elbows. His yellow and black scaled scarf went around his neck neatly. With a green sleeveless shirt and white baggy pants and a jacket around his waist with a beige green color.

The second figure standing to his left was a woman. She had gold horns protruding from the sides of her forehead and a symbol in the middle that was shaped like a 'U' and had dots around the 'U'. She held a stern expression of no emotion as her black hair fell down her shoulders to the sides of her stomach. A white band was tied around her forehead separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. She had another tied around her neck falling down to her leopard print kimono and showing her marked arms of patterns.

The last figure, to the right of the first is another male. This male happened to be quite older than the other two. His black hair was stuck up like Grey's and a scar that ran from his hair line to almost his had matching dangling earrings of single silver crosses. He took a lot of resemblance to Grey except much older and much more built. The older male was decked out in silver armor and reading 'Absolute Zero' on the right side of his breast plate.

The first figure sighed out as he looked at all of us. "Well aren't you a group of scared little fairies?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cana spoke up, reading everyone's mind of what most of the people wanted to know.

"The name's Jackal." The first figure said as he smirked.

"My name is Seilah." The second figure spoke up softly, still keeping that emotionless face on.

"Silver." The third form spoke up simply with a deep voice that could shake anyone.

"We're here to destroy you, and kill you all." Jackal laughed out.

The mages were speechless as they tried to figure out what to do and quickly. Laxus and Gajeel were listening to it all. But they were stuck down in this crater and could do nothing to help.

**I decided to get my lazy ass up and write a new chapeter. Yay me...anyway I thought about deleting this story but decided to keep going for some odd reason so like and comment. And thank you to all my fans, if I have any for reading this story. Love you all XOXO.**


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N Okay guys I'm back, holaXD So I'm in such a better mood to write. My writing patters are really inconsistent so I'm going to try better to do that. So I do have writers block so I'm going to try my best to try and write this next chapter. So thanks for reading:))

"Okay what are we going to do now thunder brain?" Gajeel asked in an almost calming voice. Laxus gave him a dull look.

"Well we could start by trying to get the hell out of here to help are guild, there's an idea." The blond mage said in annoyed voice. He looked up the walls wondering if he could get enough speed to jump back and forth between the width of space between the walls. But since he didn't have any magic it couldn't be used to give him enough speed. Laxus walked over to his left as he put his ear up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think your doing blonde?" Gajeel asked getting pissed that Laxus was meditating on what the walls thought instead of trying to find a way out of here.

"Shut up you piece of scrap metal." Laxus muttered as he banged against the wall realizing it was hallow on the other side.

"Oi, I don't think we have time to find the opinions of a solid rock wall." Gajeel said trying to keep his voice down so the demons wouldn't hear them. I mean it was noticeable to see the giant hole in the floor. But no one knew they were down there except for the guild.

Laxus backed away from the wall, walking back far enough to gain some speed. He sprinted toward the wall as he shoved his body weight into the rock. Laxus ended up going through the other side of the wall. He fell to the ground as he groaned in pain. His arm was cut and bleeding badly with bits and pieces of rock stuck in his skin.

Gajeel walked toward Laxus surprised that they found themselves in a tunnel. "Good job thunder brain, I think we found ourselves a way out." The iron dragon slayer said. "You could have made it a little quieter as you banged into the wall though. I'm pretty sure they might of heard something."

Laxus looked up at him with a tik mark throbbing in his forehead. "You piece of shit what did you want me to do? Dig us out with a plastic spoon?!"

"Well of course not, we don't have a spoon so we would have used are hands." Gajeel said, proud of himself for the idea. Laxus was using every bit of self-control not to throw himself at the other male and rip his throat out with his teeth (Teen Wolf ReferenceXD)

"So you can thank me." Gajeel said as he smiled triumphantly. Laxus snapped as he got up and punched the other dragon slayer square in the jaw.

"Will you shut up with your proud ass!" The blond said as he shoved Gajeel on the ground and started to wrestle with him. Gajeel shoved him off as he got on top of the blond and gripped him into a head lock.

"Look as wrong as this looks, can you two get off of each other? I'm starting to get bored with this little show." A voice said from the other side of the wall. Gajeel and Laxus stopped all motion as they looked towards the voice. A young man stood there with jackal like appearance with a tail and a little pair of ears.

"The name's Jackal," the young male said. " bomb orb." He finished as a glowing golden orb was shot towards them at a fast speed. Gajeel and Laxus barely got out of the way as it exploded against the ground creating a hole in the ground. Laxus moved to the left side as Gajeel went to the right side of the tunnel. The ground started to break apart from where Jackal shot the orb. The floor beneath them started to rumble as they moved farther apart from the breaking floor.

"Woops," Jackal said as he smiled.

Gajeel go and try to find a way out from your side." Laxus said as he tried boosting his magic up again.

"What about you?" Gajeel asked as he started backing away.

"I'll be fine just try to find a way out now!" The blond yelled, as he heard the running footsteps of Gajeel get farther he couldn't still use his magic. "What the hell is going on?" He asked himself.

"Awh is someone having trouble with their magic?" Jackal asked as he smirked. Laxus growled as he ran the opposite way Gajeel did. He hoped for his life he could outrun Jackal long enough for Gajeel to get help. Because he knew he wouldn't stand a chance at this guy without his magic.


	12. Chapter 12

"Fuck my life, gosh how did this even start? Oh that's right becuase I was being stupid." Laxus whispered as he ran around the corner and backed himself up against the wall. Jackal came down the hallway as he looked around in confusion.

"Where did you go kid?" He asked himself as he started walking forward and closer to where Laxus' hiding spot was. 'Kid, who's he calling kid?!' Laxus thought to himself. First off he was a man and only gramps was going to call him kid. There's no way he's gonna let Jackal get away with this. What was he going to do though? Run up to him and punch him...well it wasn't a bad idea. But the guy would see it from the second he popped out.

Jackal got to the corner as he looked to where Laxus was hiding. "Well look who I found..." Jackal said in glee. Laxus made a run for it as fast as he could. Man he needed to get in better shape. Laxus could hear whispers in the tunnel that sounded like Jackal's voice.

"What the hell?" It was when he asked that he felt the sudden buzz of magic in the air. He suddenly stepped on a landmine as the magic circle turned up from the dirt and exploded. He landed on his back a couple feet away from the explosion. He groaned in pain as he rolled over on his side and started to get up.

"You know kid, I'm getting a little bored. What do you say in cutting it short. Just stay in one place so I can blow you to pieces." Jackal offered as he walked towards his prey.

"Hell no you bastard." Laxus said once he got on his feet. He started off on a jog but eventually got to a sprint. 'Where the hell was Gajeel?' Damn he hoped he was alright, there had to be a staircase somewhere in these tunnels. It can't just be never ending, there's always an end to everything. Well on the other hand he wasn't being chased by a psychopath. Laxus turned another corner and running towards the sound of voices that he knew was his guild.

* * *

Gajeel was now running around in circles. He couldn't find a way to get out. He could hear the distant sounds of yelling and shouting. He wasn't sure from which way it was coming from though. It was almost like the sound bounced off the walls in ease. He was regretting ever leaving Laxus, it least he could've helped.

He started at a quick jog again as he focused his hearing on the most sound. His footsteps weren't helping out a lot but he could pick it out from everything else. This was going to end soon. "I promise to you all, were going to stop this once and for all."

_(A/N Hey so I know it's pretty short but that's all I got right now. I hope you guys' are having a great summer, I'll see you later.)_


End file.
